The Choice
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: We don't all have the same choices in life. Some we can't make ourselves, some we refuse to make, some were too afraid to make. It's not the person's fault, but sometimes they need someone else to make the choice for them. Male human X female Espeon. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


"OK just...just gotta stop shaking for a minute. Need to...just put it in. JUST STOP SHAKING...there...there we go…!"

The voice of a youngish man can be heard mumbling to himself in an abandoned building within some old city. Sitting down on the dirty floor his body, once trembling, became calm as he inserted the syringe into his left arm, squeezing the plunger down as the substance went through his veins, some of which he hasn't even realized had collapsed by now.

He was alone in this unspecial void, but not in the derelict building in general, or rather, the whole area surrounding this run-down place, as many others like him 'live' in this _camp_ of sorts. Though, even then it could be considered a stretch, as this was not the place anyone here wanted, but the only place they got, as it was nothing but a dirty, cold, miserable place to exist.

He could be considered no better to some, clothed in old, dusty clothes, cherried off with a brown coloured hoodie covering his greasy hair, an unkempt stubble over his uncleaned chin.

When not there, this man, like so many unfortunate others, placed themselves sitting along a sidewalk, in hopes that someone, anyone, would give them enough just to help survive for the next day. It was not as if they had an actual place to be, or someone to put them up.

But this city was not a place that welcomed people such as him, or at least, the people didn't take to fondly to the 'living litter' that hung around, daring to ask for some simple change.

The man was just a victim to this ignorance as any other, his tattered flat cap upside down on the sidewalk in front of him, nothing but a few coins being giving in his hat as he sat skulked down, back to the wall, not noticing some teens walking straight to him.

"Oi-oi! I thought the road sweepers were meant to clean the trash _off_ the street, not to throw it to the sidewalk." One of the teens laughed down to the man. To say he was used to it was not a lie, as he did his best to ignore them. Unfortunately, it just stirred them on.

"What's wrong, got crap in your ears or something?" Another of the teens goaded him, roughing up his hair as the youngish man tried to ignore them. While he knew it wasn't his place to say, he did hate how much the teens of the area looked down to the older man, treating with as little respect as one would humanly think.

"So what's you got in here then, ah?" One of them asked rhetorically as he unrightfully picked up the homeless man's cap. This got a reaction out of him, as intended, as he stood and stared angrily: "Hey. Give that back to me."

The teen gave no reaction to him as rummaged through the small number of coins. "Ack! There's barely enough here for me to get myself a bloody sandwich. Pathetic." The man began to move forward to collect his hat and change back, but one of the other teenagers saw this and forcefully pushed him back to the wall, where he landed on the ground with an 'oof'. The same teenager that threw him to the wall walked over and towered a foot over his head, pressing down onto the pavement.

"Look at you. So weak you can't even push my foot off your head. I wonder what would happen if I smash it down on your-" His sentence suddenly got cut, as he felt the presence of him now no longer pressing down on his head. He turned his head, and while only being able to see the feet and legs of the teenagers, he noticed how they seemed to all turned around to something out of his field of view, his hood covering up a lot of his sight, the sounds of shouting and confused he heard from the male's, them getting pushed away by something, one of them he'd even swear he saw got thrown off of his feet. They got out of sight and ran, their vices becoming more distant until it was silent.

Unsure of what happened he pushed himself to a sitting position, but before he could turn he heard a little voice in his head, saying: "Are you hurt, sir?"

He looked to his side, and standing not above him but below on the ground, on all fours was a little Pokemon, covered head to toe in all fine lilac fur, with piercing purple eyes and a sparkling red gem between the two. It held his cap in it's mouth, obviously for him to take back.

Staring in confusement for a few seconds he slowly stood up, dusting himself off as he leaned down to take his cap from its grasp, the money still in the hat.

"They didn't attack you too bad, did they?" It's feminine voice said once again in his head, how it's doing so could only be done by a physic type, and it's appearance led on to it being an Eevee evolution.

Tentatively he reached his shaky right hand out and grabbed his cap, she giving no resistance as he took it back, bringing it close his chest. He stared down at her, neither giving much reaction to the other, a few awkward seconds passed before a man popped his head out of an alley nearby, getting both of their attention.

"Hey Zeke! Come quickly, we've found some food." He retreated back into the alley, and the man, now named, said to the Espeon "Thanks for helping me, but...you shouldn't be here." He walked off, leaving the pokemon standing there alone in confusion in what he said. She didn't follow, but she didn't want to completely leave either…some thoughts were focused in her mind.

* * *

A few days later after meeting her the same man as before the man saw her again, only in passing, but it seems as if she was watching him. What for, really? It wasn't like they knew each other, or had barely met. Maybe it was just another Espeon, but the feeling still lingered that he was watching him, however, he never pushed further than this, figuring she'd come to him soon or just forget about him completely.

He was proven to be right one day when the Pokemon finds him again, begging by the side of the road.

"Hello again." The voice got his attention, and to his side did the female stood on all fours, a brown bag held in her mouth. He didn't say anything to her, just looked her way with a default expression.

"Here, I've brought something for you. I thought you'd might like it." She presented the bag to him, but he didn't take it immediately. He was very cautious, unsure of what she wanted of him. "It's food. Don't worry." She assured him. "For you. Have some." She placed it on the floor, nudging it a little forward with her head. Slowly he began to reach down for it, his trembling fingers getting close enough to almost touch the bag…

Then he stopped, quickly retracting his hand and standing up straight, his face unreadable to her as she looked on with a little worry. He pointed off to the side, simply stating: "There's a woman with kids over there who need it more." She looks over, where at the end indeed sat a young woman, holding two clothed children close to her body, looking as disheveled, and probably as hungry, as any other.

The Espeon actually smiled a bit at the selfless thought, but as she turned to him he suddenly ran off, quickly leaving her presence before she could thank him. He ran off of sight; she wanted to follow him this time, wanting to thank him for being so generous enough to give her offering for a more needy family, yet, so recognized there was more to it than that: why did he run away? He didn't have to, she would like to have a chat with him, if only for a little time, perhaps just to know a little about himself.

She wanted to find him. Wanted to ask. Of course, she had to hand the food over to the poor family first, it was the only thing he wanted of her. So quickly handing the food over, giving a soft smile at the small joy they showed she fastly headed off to search for him.

She looked throughout the whole day, searched high and low throughout the old city. She searched everywhere for him, around abandoned lots, busy centres and up and down any place she thought he would sit, be or stay. She searched out the urban areas and to the more rural and open parks, looking high and low frantically.

Finally, the Espeon found the human near a dam, looking off of the cliff and onto the river down below. He was silent, not noticing her coming up behind him, standing far too close to the edge, the sounds of the falling water was loud enough to cover any noise she made.

She could feel his mind, and as she came up around his side, she felt his distress. The Espeon could see the man's focus was on his arms, looking down in disdain, and as she got closer, her eyes widened when she noticed what she feared on his mind: track marks; dark, bulbous, and far too many to be considered negligible.

"Whatever you're gonna do, don't do it!" She shouted through his mind, getting his attention quickly as he turned around to find the source, to see the Espeon a number of feet from him on the grassy floor.

"Why...why are you here!" He said loudly, the noise of the gushing river down so loud he had to speak up to get his voice over it. "What do you want!"

"I want to help you. That's all I want from you." Her voice a lot more softer this time, gentle even.

He looked at her suspiciously."Why should I trust you! Why should I believe you, like noone else, would ever want to help someone like me?" His voice got more quiet as he finished, but the anger in his tone didn't change in the slightest. Slowly, she crept forward, stopping just by his feet.

"I searched the whole day just to find you. Isn't that reason enough?" He didn't answer her right away, instead she figured he did not know what to say. The Espeon pushed her body up so that only her hind legs were on the floor, her front's resting on his legs as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please, come with me. I will help you get better. I can promise you with my life that I'm not tricking you or anything like that. Let me take you somewhere that can help you. I know you have no real reason to trust me, but please, if not for your own sake let me help you in any way I can."

She looked down to her, meeting her gaze, her eyes glazed over with near tears as her little paws nipped at his leggings.

"Do you honestly believe I'm worth saving?" His tone was quiet, but she heard it all through her large ears.

"If I didn't, how big of a reason do you think I'd be here otherwise?" She asked.

With a sigh he looked away and down to the river below. Did she think he'd actually do something dangerous here or was it just chance they met here of all places? Would he even have done anything if she didn't come?

"I'll go." His voice but a whisper, but it lit up her face with a long smile at his words. With a bounce she bounded off his side and stood just a couple of meters away, looking back to his way.

"Thank you. Please, follow me, I will show you the way. I can promise you it's somewhere that can help people like you get better." He quickly followed behind her, away from the dam and river and not stopping once as she lead him away from the bad part of the city. The two couldn't have walked for more than half an hour, neither sparking up any kind of conversation, before she led him into a clean, well-kept building, far too fancy for his so-named type. The pristine walls, shining floor and clearly hygienic state made him feel like a Magikarp out of water.

She led him to the reception, where a Medicham was standing behind the counter. The Medicham asked only a few short questions to him, personal only enough to get some form of identification, mainly things such as name or date of birth and such, and after the Espeon led him through the sliding doors out of the entrance and through a hallway.

"Espeon what...what exactly is this place? "

"This place is a rehab…'Zeke', is it?" She answered turning her head up to look his way. "I work here, actually. It's here to help people like you get off drugs." He looked down to her in surprise.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I want you to get better. I won't leave your side until you healthy." She turned back to face forward.

"...Espeon?" He said after a few silent seconds.

"Yes Zeke?"

"I...thank you, Espeon. For...giving me a chance of something I know I wouldn't handle on my own. More than anyone else has ever given me. I know that there is probably better people for you to he-"

"Shhhh..." The soft words whispered into his mind. "That doesn't matter, neither with me or here. I sensed that you were in trouble, and I can guess you wouldn't be able to stop on your own. That's a truth I sadly have to say. Now come, I know the first place to start."

He followed, and she led him to a room, one looking very much like the office of a doctor. As she very much could see on his arms she was worried he might have some infection or disease from the needles. So her first priority would be to give him a check-up and blood tests, which he calmly complied to, going through the procedures as per the normal.

He did worry about the costs, as he told her as they both waited for the test results to come, but the Espeon, sitting on his lap and keep his legs snug, assured him with a smile that he doesn't have to pay anything.

Though, strangely during the wait he felt little worry towards the actual outcome of the results, while she herself was very tense, enough for even him to feel it. Her own uneasiness refused to stay down. She could barely stay still in his lap, earning a little "Stop wiggling around, or you're gonna fall." from him.

As the doctor came back with the results, she almost wilts with relief when the doctor explained to them the results; while a few infections were found, along with a some minor nerve damage in his arm and blocked intestines. it was nothing that some antibiotics and time wouldn't fix alongside therapy. Her ears dropped as she sighed, the doctor now having left them alone.

"What a relief that was." She sighed as she rested herself down on his lap. "Glad to know it;s nothing that serious."

"I suppose it is." Zeke offhandedly said, looking through the papers.

"What do you mean "I suppose it is"?" She looked up to him disbelief, though, she quickly figured he had already gone through Burnout. "What if you had something incurable like AIDS or something else? What would you have said then?"

"Well...if it did happen, then all I could say it looks like my time." His tone, solemn yet simple, didn't give out the emotions she wanted from him. Gently she stood up, leaning her front body on his chest she pushed her face close to his.

"Zeke, please. Never say that to me and mean it. You don't know what it's truly like to die slowly of a disease. It's not just gonna one day up and kill you silently in your sleep." She looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke through his mind, though he didn't say anything back to her, and after a few seconds she asked him: "Do you know why I care so much about you despite the lack of time we've had?" He answered with a shake of his head.

"I had once watched someone, a different homeless person, die slowly of a disease. She refused any help at all, and I could nothing but watch her life slowly end in front of me. To this day that image haunts me, to feel so powerless, to do nothing but watch. It's why I refuse to leave your side. I don't want to see you go through anything like that, nor anyone else. It's not something to just brush over like that." She let her words linger for a few moments, before slowly getting down off his lap and onto the floor.

"Now come. The first thing we need to do is get you through detox treatment. You need to do this before rehab will start. We need those substance flushed out your body." She walked off, and he followed.

And she didn't leave his side ever since. She followed Zeke everywhere, during both the detox and into the true rehab treatment. She stayed with him, ate with him and slept alongside side, reassuring him all the while.

She made him goals for him to achieve, learning not just about the real dangers of drugs but also why people take them and how to wean off the stuff, and to take his medication everyday. She hoped him learning about the effects of drugs would motivate him to stay off them.

She had taken him to a counseling session one time, but when he was asked about his past life he stayed quiet, and though it wasn't unfair to say it had something to do with his situation, he almost froze at the thought of talking about. Quickly the Espeon told him it was OK not to answer, as it was not something he is obligated to talk about. He was doing great with the procedures so far, and she was so proud of his progress.

And so during his stay she made sure not only was he comfortable but also he was never lonely, so whenever she noticed it had been too long of him talking she brought up a conversation. She herself talked about her work here, how the staff are mostly Pokemon since it seems they have a therapeutic element that helps humans, and her tales of helping other patients get better, how she had kept in touch of them for a while, enough for her to hear they had gotten better, getting married and found love, starting a family of their own and even reuniting with their parents and siblings.

His talks weren't so happy to hear, being where he lived and who he lived with. He told her about how the world seemed to treat the other, about a few times they've been spat on simply for begging, how they would yell at them to get a job or even, as she witnessed herself, how they would sometimes get violent. He even tells her that not long before she saved him, another homeless, one he said was a ex-soldier according to the broken man's words, was beaten to death simply for talking to the wrong people.

The story that truly broke her heart was when Zeke told of a woman that had recently given birth during the winter, the newborn not having survived the night as it had frozen to death in the mother's own arms, unable to keep it alive even as best she could. No-one was able to help her in time, the baby ice-cold before they could even wrap it up in rags to keep warm.

It wasn't...all bad. He did say a few fun stories from living poor, from recollecting the memories others had told him, the laughs and friendship he had with the others living in the abandoned building, how they looked after each other, even one man who truly cared for his Poochyena like it was his son, doting over the small Pokemon. But even then...they only did have each other to care. They still deserved better.

Yet, despite those stories, it seemed he had been getting better, she even brought him some clothes from the charity shop for him to wear; old, but better than anything else he owned.

And just as she thought he was finished with his treatment:

He vanished.

* * *

She immediately ran off to find him, cursing herself for having left his side for a few moments, even if she needed to. He hadn't said anything to her before he left, not giving any indication that he was gonna leave by any accord.

She frantically searched for him, worried of what he might be doing, she wished with all her heart that he hadn't gone back to...such things. She knew the first place to start; by the old building, as he had told her where this place was a time ago. She didn't stop her running until it was in sight, a number of the other homeless were outside with their tents and sleeping bags, sitting by makeshift fireplaces and barrels as they barely recognized her presence. The buildings itself was worse for wear, barely any windows had glass on them and most were boarded up to keep out the cold. Perhaps, when it was once alive and open, it could have been an office lot.

Espeon darted to the first person she was closest to, calmly, though with a little rush in her voice, she asked him. "Excuse me, have you seen Zeke anyway?" The ragged man turned down towards the Pokemon, simply stating to her "I think I say him out back."

Her heart almost dared to stop with relief when she heard that, and with a "Thank you." she headed off behind the area.

Turning the corner of the buildings and into a vacant lot, she slowed down as she looked around for him, and to her delight did she she him, all alone as he stared down to something on the ground, crouching on the grass.

Gently she walked up behind him, not giving away her presence until she spoke a simple "Zeke?"

He turned around to her, looking down but not moving from where he was crouching. His face now clean and shaven, his hair cut and no longer greasy. He wore padded trousers, along with a black shirt underneath his wool jumper. He was almost unrecognisable to some.

"Are you OK?" She spoke first, looking him dead in the eye. "They said you just randomly walked off. Why?" She wasn't mad, honestly, or even disappointed, just...worried, about him.

"...I needed to come back." He said after a few pregnant seconds, his tone somber. "I came to see...if he had by now..." His enigmatic words made her question what he meant. And looking down in front of him did she see a set of stones placed over each other on top of her. In fact, they were many such packs of stones lying over each other in this lot, packed neatly but giving other sets of rocks a space.

"This is a cemetery, if you are wondering." He said to her disbelief. "A homeless cemetary, really. Doug was ill for a while, I don't know how much longer he had, but it seemed he left us while I stayed their."

"But why..." She said slowly. "Are they here?"

He stood up as he explained to her: "Nobody cares to pick up the bodies, so they would just be left to rot otherwise. At least we are able to give them some funeral at least." He pointed over to a line of graves by the corner. "We bury them where we think they should go, like over there is where we bury the children under ten years old."

Espeon felt a lump in her throat as he talked, holding back her words. The male walked over to a different line of graves, standing in front of them of them as he looked down. "Here is where a mother was placed with her four children, as they all were murdered in cold blood."

"I was the one who found them, and the one who buried them."

The Pokemon felt horrified and heartsick at it all. How could anybody just… "Doesn't anyone do anything about this? This shouldn't just...happen." A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke.

To her surprise he laughed at this, but not at her, rather, it was more rueful. "They don't care." He said with bitterness. "People act like we don't exist. They don't help, they don't want to be inconvenienced, or see anything that makes them uncomfortable. No, they rather just live their happy lives with money, jobs and warmth, not even giving any of us a second glance because they'd think we're just some lazy shits who got here because we refused to ever try and do anything! To those people, were not even worth the piss they flush down the drains!" His somber tone soon turned sour, anger evident in his voice.

Tentatively, she walked up to him, calmly stopping right underneath him. She looked around her, they were alone, except the bodies unidentifiable except to those who knew them when they were alive. I question popped up in her head, one she had want to ask properly for a while.

"Are...is this where your parents are Zeke?" The questions came out as she didn't look his way, but did after a few silent seconds with no answer. He was quite, purposefully looking away.

Feeling a bit of worry for him she used her psychic powers to enter his mind, not to search his memories, but to hear voices, those shouting in his head.

"If you wanna leave, then GO!" Is all she hears of it. Gently, she moved forward and nuzzled his leg, hoping this will calm his mind.

He crouched his body down, petting the Pokemon with a bare smile.

"Zeke...if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." She offered. "But if not, then that's your decision. I won't force you."

"But do tell me this?" She asked slowly. "I want to know, why show me all this? You didn't have to." Without warning he picked her up in his arms and brought her to a genuine hug, pulling her tight against him.

"I guess, I wanted at least ONE person to know the truth..." He looked to the skies, letting a few tears of his own fall. After a silent moment, he begins to rub her back. "Don't feel bad Espeon." He whispered to her. "I want to thank you, for believing in me and caring for someone like me. Don't lose the good person that you are." Her eyes weren't close as he spoke, looking away from him, and then to the skies.

It was gray and rainy, though none had fallen yet. Yet despite that there was just enough light coming through some parted dark clouds to shine on the area. To her, the golden-esque light made the whole graveyard look otherworldly.

She couldn't help but wonder if Arceus itself has not heard...and is crying.

She can't leave it all like this.

Not just for Zeke, but for everything. They deserved more.

And she can only try to figure out how to help.

* * *

A few days later, during the early hours of the morning not long after the sun had already came up did Zeke rise out of his sleeping bag with a snort, wiping at his eyes as that loud sound filled his ears. He arose out his bag and stood up, putting on his jumper as he walked the way outside.

He had awoken to the big noise radiating outside, the sounds he could only swear sounded like large vehicles backing up, though why any would come here is a mystery.

He wasn't the only one to wonder about the noise, because as Zeke walked outside their was already a crowd of others gathered out, all looking in the same direction, murmurs against them all, and as Zeke moved around to get a better look he could only stare in awe at the sight in front of him: several trucks and vans appeared from the front of the building, backing up before stopping after the entrance, each bearing some strange symbol on it's side; that of a heart with a human and Charizard hand inside.

"Zeke!" The sudden loud call of the Pokemon he's gotten close to rang through his head, and up atop one of the trucks did the Espeon appear, her body tall and straightened.

"Espeon what...what's going on?" The confused male asked, walking forward in front of the crowd towards his friend. With a sudden jump did the Sun Pokemon leap off the truck and towards him, where said human quickly darting his body forward to catch her, grabbing her neatly as she instantly rushed him into a hug, nuzzling him for a second before backing her head away and stared his way, answering him with "I brought friends!" she said with a cheerful tone.

The doors of the trucks opened, and what seemed to be drones both human and Pokemon exited out. That itself was not the thing that surprised him, what did was there were carrying; what they were handing out to the crowd of homeless behind him: food, blankets, clothes, medicines.

He couldn't believe what he is seeing, as he could only stare at the sight of a Charizard handing a teddiursa bear to a delighted young girl, picking her up carefully in it's arms and nuzzling the child. A couple of Squirtles are helping a nurse with examining an old man. A man and a Delphox were smiling as they handed out toys to the children.

"Do you still think nobody cares?" She said with a grin, hugging her human close. He could only be in tears as he hugged her right back, letting go only a few warm moments later as she jumped off him and to the floor.

"Espeon..." He tried to begin a sentence, but she caught him off shortly. "I wouldn't say thank you just yet. Were only getting started." She suddenly jumped on top of one of the vans and turned to the crowd. "Come with us." She shouted in all their minds. "Come away from this awful place. Get in and we'll take you all to a place you deserve." She jumped down to Zeke, who greatly catched her in his arms. "Get in, I want to show you something." He did just so, as many other homeless men, women and children got into the vans and settled down.

And just before they were off, he managed to read the name of the organization on the emblem from the side of a truck: "Healing Hearts Foundation: Healing the world, one heart at a time."

* * *

The ride itself was uneventful to say the least, the stunned adults stayed silent as they wondered where they were being taken, Espeon riding in Zeke's lap the whole way, getting some lovely pets from him as he could only smile and wonder where they were headed.

Without warning the van's stopped, and Espeon only mysteriously whispered to him "We're here."

Zeke was the first to open the van doors, and what greeted him only after the blinding light was what he could only describe as paradise; they were no longer in a dirty old town but instead a green, grassy country. In front of him was a pathway leading to a set pristine white houses surrounded by lush trees.

"Wha...I..."

"It's amazing what can be done in only a few days." Espeon spoke as she leapt out of his and along path, with Zeke, and the many others, gathered from out the vans. "A bit of paint here, and planting some trees there, and refurbishing the systems and it seems like a completely new place."

"Espeon where...where are we? What is this place?" He asked confused.

"I guess you can now call it 'home'." He looked to her in disbelief. "It's where you all have been brought to live. Land brought by the foundation just for this purpose." Her voice scattered into the crowds minds some tearing up at the idea of this is where they will now live.

With that she lead them forward, ready to open the doors to their new home.

Within hours did the crowd finally settle in, being handed the keys to their new home, paired off in small groups and families. With the exception of Zeke himself, though, Espeon did say he isn't sleeping alone, as their is a certain Pokemon that wasn't gonna leave his side anytime soon.

She said the foundation will bring back any and all items from their campsite to them.

Of course, a new home and supplies isn't all the foundation would give them. They lived not too far off from a town and nearby a village, so the members have actually been trying to create Curriculum Vitae's for the men and women, hoping to find they are able to get any jobs for them, even if just a part time one. They wanted to give them a hand-up as well as a hand-out, to give them a purpose once again. They even had a store being run by one of the homeless couples, and a small nursery being set up for the young children, as they were trying to get the older kids enrolled in the nearby schools.

But, all this was to be completed another day, for now it was nighttime, and many of the people and Pokemon were getting settled in for the night, one among the many of which was Zeke, settling down on his new bed in his new bedroom.

It all seemed...surreal to him, being able to sleep in an actual bed after so much time. He looked around the room, it was quiet, pristine cream wallpaper walls with a cupboard and dresser in the room. Only other noticeable thing in the room was plain square window, just slightly open. It was still new, so it made sense to look bland for the beginning, but in time…

The door sprang open and in popped Espeon, shutting the door behind her with her psychic power. "Settling in OK?" She asked warmly as she jumped on his white bed-sheet. He was already in his night gear, consisting of a grey pajama shirt and bottoms.

"Yeah actually just..." He trailed off.

"But what? Is there something wrong?" She questioned, getting a little closer to him.

"There's nothing really wrong, it's just...Seems so unreal. For me to be here like this, it's like I'm in some sort of lucid dream." He answered honestly. She smiled a that, but looked away quickly, thinking of something that she wanted to ask for some time.

"Would you mind answering me this, Zeke?" She began. "Did you...at any point, go back to drugs after the rehab?" She said, quickly adding in, "Now I'm not saying I don't trust or believe you would because I didn't think you'd actually keep of drugs, I am not saying that at all, I just want to honestly know if you ever had the desire to get back on them. I know why drug users take it, I can sense the anguish they have, the want to feel on some degree of being loved, of pleasure and comfort. It's just I..."

He slowly began petting her on her back, giving her a sad smile as she looked up to him. "I did have some left, Espeon." He said from his heart. "I wanted to take them all, to end it there for good-"

"But I didn't. I threw them away. All of them. It's because I thought of you. I didn't want to let you down. It is...something that I just can't understand." The female sprang to his chest, hugging the human with pride, nuzzling his neck as she let out short chuffs of happiness.

Then it stopped suddenly. "OK." She said. "If I may ask another question: the first time I offered you food; why did you run off like that." He put a hand on her back, bringing her closer to him.

"It hurt." This answer surprised her. "It just, hurt too much. After so long someone who seemed too... _better_ then someone like me to show kindness towards me after so long was just...too much of an idea for me to handle." Espeon silently silked her body away as she positioned her head in front of his. It makes her sad; kindness shouldn't hurt at all.

"No matter what Zeke, know that I will be there for you. I knew it was a hard choice for you , but I will be right there with you, every step of the way."

"I don't doubt that, Espeon, I really don't at all, but..." He didn't know the right words to say, the sentence getting caught in his throat. After all this there was still some doubt, not about her but about himself, if he was really worth it.

To her, it was. He had a kind heart, even with a troubled past. A selfless, gentle individual how would change so much about himself because just one person wanted to see him become better. She wanted him to know that just how much he was worth helping, how much he meant to her. And so this she couldn't' stop herself by leaning forward with a smile, and kissing the human dead on the lips, letting her feelings of him flow through from her mind to his, her gem glowing lightly as the emotions transferred from psychic Pokemon to human.

He didn't retort or push back, but neither did he melt into the kiss, as his mind was only focused on the feelings of her. So when the transfer and thoughts stopped, so did she, as she slowly pulled away from his lips and locked eyes with him as hies eyes opened.

"Espeon..." He felt her, despite all the odds telling him otherwise she cared for him deeply, deep enough to get feelings for him. She only smiled for her response, and leaned her head closer to his, this time he reacted in tandem and pulled her to him, claiming their lips on each other once again, as the two pushed each other in a heated kiss, smashing their mouths on each other with reckless abandon.

They let their mouths as they kissed as they rushed their tongues into each other, kissing over and around the other's mouths, tasting the other's jaws before they danced the tongue's on one another, with his size Zeke overpowered her easily, but not to be outdone Espeon pushed back hard, enough for him to fall softly onto the mattress, digging her claws onto his shirt in hopes he take it off.

He did as she silently commanded, swiftly taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, only letting their kiss stop for the longest second before the lips smashed upon one another again. Her dainty paws rubbed over his chest and torso, feelings his muscles unerneath as he grabbed her sides, having an almost predatorily grasp on her as if to refuse to let go.

And with a pant they stopped, taking their mouths of the other so they could taste air once again. He laid still as she began giving licks along his neck, sensing the pleasure she was giving him.

"Enjoying it I see." She planted in his mind, as he could only moan from the touch. "Well, that's only but a taste of what's to come." She slowly turned and headed to his lower area, grabbing the rim of his pajama pants with her teeth.

"Eh-wait!" He suddenly said loudly, as the Espeon stopped and looked his way. "Are you actually going...down there?" He said while obviously flustered, leading Espeon to only believe he'd never been in such company with a female before. "I mean, with our size differences...and all...I-" She giggled at him.

"Bragging, are we?" She teased with a gentle laugh. He only gulped at the Pokemon atop him. "Well...I..."

"Come now, I doubt you'd be THAT endowed." This comment made him blush. She turned to his crotch area, and with a flick of her psychic power, his pajama bottoms came with with little effort, been throw off somewhere to the side, and she looked down to his treasure.

Not bad for a human, she suspected. Course, he wasn't anything special, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Though, with that it seemed he wasn't at full mast just yet, So getting closer to his manhood, the keeper of which held in his breath in wait, stunned at what was happening.

And so to begin, Espeon gave him a slow lick on his shaft, starting at the bottom and ending at the tip, she snaked it back down, earning a very pleasing moan from her human, going up and down his member a few times before lapping at the tip, the sounds of deep panting coming from the male.

With her psychic senses she could feel not just the pleasure she was giving, but also the desire she was giving him about her. She could see how this turned him on not just because of the intimacy being given but also because it was her doing it to her. And to add on, she could also sense him staring at her butt, how he liked the shape of her rump, and also just how much he was staring at her own genital, her tail lifted seemingly on instinct giving him a fine view of her flower.

"Like what she see." She said to him, giving a little 'Wiggle wiggle' of her rear to tease him. But to her surprise he grabbed her sides, much like before, only this time he leaned his body forward, bringing his face to her posterior, and, to her sudden but not unwanted delight, he began to kiss her pussy, leaving butterfly kisses on her lower lips.

She couldn't help but moan from the touch, even giggling as she thought he was kissing her butt, and to her even more delight he began to lick around her sexual area, as if to ask for access to her inner most depths.

"Oooh Zeke. I am glad to see you taking the affirmative here. It does make me happy to hear how much you desire me much the same as I desire you." She soothed into his mind. "Do as you like to me, as I will do to you. Never forget this isn't just about me or you; it's for us."

He stopped his licking to reply: "I don't know what's making me do this; but I do know this is making you happy." Without warning the male pushed his body upward, keeping a firm grip on Espeon as she found her body being sloped downwards, her front feet on his knees to keep from slipping. His mouth still near her honeypot, and no longer interested in just her outside, he began licking inside her cunny, Espeon front legs quivering in pure delight.

Not wanting to be outdone by this, she began to suck down on his cock, drawing long licks long his erect shaft as she suckled on his shaft, the two seemingly in an almost silent competition to see who can please the other more.

It seemed the human was having the upper hand as he started to lightly massage her sides with his hands, touching around her sides with his fingers. She refused to be outdone by him, so using her psychic prowess she massaged the male's testicle through her mind, a light purple area surrounded the two balls, groping them effortless yet purposely lightly, touching around the orbs like a hand rubbing the two.

The two moaned into the other's genitals, not wanting to let go, not wanting to stop pleasing the other. But as their actions continued the pressure only built more, getting stronger with each passing moment until it was ultimate felt from them both.

"I can feel it coming, and I know you can feel it too Zeke." Her voice spoke to him. "Let it happen, my love, in it's own time." Her words like silk in his ears, adding to the pleasure as he came first, sending ropes of his seed down her throat as she struggled to maintain her mouth staying closed, all the while he moaned into her honeypot, the vibration sending shivers down her spine, enough to tip her over the edge as she climaxed just as he finished, Espeon trying to hold down her moan and not lot the cum spill from her mouth.

As they both rode out their climax the human could no longer hold himself up and let his body fall back onto the bed, letting his grasp of the Pokemon go as her leg limped on his chest.

With a final gulp she swallowed her essence, her body still shaking a little. Licking her lips she turned to the male she was on top of.

"My my, Zeke, you should have told me you had expertise there." She said with a tease, walking off him and to the front of the bed, settling down on the twin cushions, facing away from him. "But the night is still young for us, and you have yet to truly claim." She lifted up her tail once again, showing off her dripping flower to him. He looked up to her way. "Now claim me, my human. Make me yours and yours alone."

Zeek swiveled his body around so he was on his knees, slowly crawling his body until he towered over her smaller form. "Take me however you want me to."

But he didn't take her then and there, as they was still something that had yet to be discussed. "I...I don't want to hurt you Espeon. I can't. I'm still worried, with you being so much smaller than me I-" He stopped mid-sentence as Espeon leaned up and gave his nose a lick, hushing him gently.

"Then how about I make it so you can't hurt me?" With a faint glow a purple aura surrounded the human, as the psychic type used her power on to lay his body flat on the bed, head resting on the pillows. She released his grasp and snaked her body back over to his crotch, her body turned his way so that she lowered her womanhood over his shaft, already starting to form another erection.

She could feel his worry easily, so with a smile she reassured him. "Do not worry Zeke. I can promise you, if we go slow, and gentle, there won't be anything to worry about. If it starts to hurt in any way I know we can stop quickly to give me to time to get readjusting. Besides, if it helps don't forget we Pokemon reproduce by oviposition, which means our muscles have to stretch to lay our eggs. If I can push one of those out, I'm sure I'm more than big enough to handle yours." She said with an earnest giggle.

"But if you want, why don't you take control at first, lead me down onto you. Go at your own soft pace." Slowly he pulled his hands out and grasped the Espeon, his left on the front of her sides while his right on his rear.

"Are...are you ready Espeon?" He stared down to her.

"Almost, actually. As there's one thing I almost forget to mention." She began to say. "Since I'm a psychic, I could, if you trust me, do something special." He looked to her in confusion. "It is possible for me to link our minds during the real act so that you can feel my side of the mating. The feelings will be a lot more intense if we do it. But do not worry about being scared, as I'm right here with you."

She waited a few seconds for an answer and with a smile he said. "If it means I would feel if I'm hurting you, then I'm all for it, Espeon."

She gave a soft smile. "I'm a happy to hear this. Now, if you would just stay still for a minute..." She closed her eyes as a dim glow emanated from her forehead gem, but within a few moments, it stopped as her eyes opened halfway.

He could feel it somewhere, it was faint, but he could feel something new about him.

"Go on then." She urged. "Take control to start us off. I want you to feel comfortable as much as I." So with a deep breath Zeke slowly lowered her down onto him, the outer lips just touching the tip.

He stopped. He felt it, then there something emerged from inside his mind. With a nudge to continue from the female, he lowered her in.

He could feel her tightness, her walls surrounded his shaft, but to his relief he didn't feel no pain coming from the Espon, only feelings of delight and desire, he continued, pushing himself down onto her until he was fully in, far down enough for her legs to touch the mattress sheets, letting her weight fall on them and also on her front legs as she leaned on his chest with her front set.

She could feel him. Shaking. She was a little concerned of what might happen here. With how intense it would feel from the connection it could be seen as scary. His arms wrapped around her were not just from love, but from the grip, she could tell also from fear.

For him, it would be like being a drug high, but ramped up to a hundred and back.

"Calm down Zeke." She sang in his mind. "I know it might be scary right now, but do not worry no harm will come to either of us. Let your mind flow, let me take that fear and remove it for you." His shaking died down, his arms moving around her so that both hands were wrapped on her back. Wanting to push forward for him Espeon began to ride him, at a gentle pace, as only the short sound of his breathing were heard coming from him.

Up and down she moved on him, her eyes closed to concentrate on feeding him thoughts of calm and reassurance, and to her glee could she feel his grip on her tighten as he also helped with her actions, pulling her up and down with her rhythm.

He could her voice in his heart, whispers of "I love you" with every thrust, going through every fiber of his being, the joy of hearing those words sprang back to the Espeon from the connection.

They didn't speed up their shared thrusts nor did they slow down, this methodical rhythm they created felt perfect to them both; not too slow to provide too little pleasure, but neither too fast for him to feel overwhelmed from mental connection he was shared from the Sun Pokemon. With the window left open, a soft, gentle breeze waved into the room, giving the two a soft cool air on their sweater bodies, the full moon sent a beautiful glow to their room, an ethereal gleam as if shone down by Cresselia herself lightened the two with a bright glimmer.

Hours almost seemed to pass as the two enjoyed themselves together, bathing in the ecstasy that is love-making. The sucking of her walls on his manhood; he could feel like as she did, each push of her insides rocketing pleasure upon pleasure the female, which thus sent the pleasure to the male, his whole conscious concentrated solely on controlling his own bliss.

And so, with the moon almost setting, the ending of the session became apparent to the two, the male moreso as he could slowly feel both his own climax and Espeon's incoming.

"Zeke, listen." Her voice loud and stern as she didn't stop her movements while his hands no longer had a real grasp on the Pokemon, now shaking in fear of the connection. "I know what you're feeling, I see what it can remind you of. But remember: it's not. This is not that. This is you and me. Think of only the sound of my voice."

He did as she said.

"Good. Now stay calm. Remember who you're doing this with. Why you're doing this with me. What will happen is completely natural, and something's that's entire purpose is to make you happy, for us both. Now relax your muscles and let your body drop."

He did, his arms slowly lowering onto the bed.

"Thank you. Now, don't feel like you should do _anything_ here. That's not what making love is meant to be. It's meant to be about us together, as one. You're feeling worried, but don't be. Let my voice guide you, I want you to feel happiness. You want me to feel it to. And _I_ can only feel happy with you being so relaxed and unburdened. So, do you feel it?"

The pressure was building.

"It's coming to us both."

Only getting stronger.

"It will burst, so let it burst."

He gripped the sheets tightly in discomfort.

"I feel no pain, nor will I. You're already making sure of that. Don't think as if there's anything more to it."

Naturally, he was gonna climax first.

"Ride it out Zeke. Focus solely on my voice; breathe in, and out, in and out..."

And within a few seconds, he came, climaxing inside her walls as she continued to ride out her own, slowly up and down as she repeated that mantra in his head. With his concentration only on her voice, he calmly managed to ride out her own orgasm, her walls tightening around his still hard cock as she came on him, and despite the immense pleasure he felt from feeling not one but too orgasm's happening almost right after the other, he didn't scream or cry out, but only let a little moan growl in his own mouth as he waited for the pleasure to subside.

And after 10 seconds, it died down, his body uncurling from the tenseness as his deep breathing was the only thing heard in room, not witnessing the dim light suddenly flash from the Espeon's gem.

With a lift, along with a pant, the Pokemon pulled herself of his penis, drips of cum dribbled onto the sheet as she shook her rear a little. She quietly walked over to the frozen male's right side, crouching down and giving little licks to his nose to get his attention.

"How do you feel, my human? Or rather, my mate? Do you still feel scared at all?" He began to rise from the bed, sitting on the sheet.

"No I've...just never felt something so intense before. It was..." He tried thinking about the right word. Amazing. Incredible. Unbelievable. Those were some very appropriate words to use here. But no, instead he chose this one:

"Beautiful.

I've never felt so alive before like that. I didn't even think I could ever experience such a thing."

"It's because you've been with a psychic type like me before, but also-" She stopped half sentence as she pushed Zeke back onto the bed, letting his fall on the pillows.

"-because it's with someone who cares deeply for you." He smiled at her as she used her psychic powers to lift the sheet from under them to on top of the two, up to the top of his head as she poked her own out and from under and rested on the pillow, looking in his direction.

"Espeon," the human began to say, "If, if I may ask-"

"Why did I choose you?" She answered, speaking again before he did. "Because I want you. I want you to be happy, and moreso for my case; I know your a kind hearted human who would wait until the world will end with me. I can sense it in you. I know I'd be able to fall in love with you, and you are in the same boat for me.

And I know I'd fall in love with you, because I have fallen for you Zeke, and I know you feel so strongly towards me. You are truly an incredible person to me Zeke, and you mean more to me than you think." Without warning, the human lashed his arms out and brought Espeon into a deep hug. Though initially surprised, she warmly reciprocated the hug, closing her eyes and telling him?

"Goodnight Zeke. Pleasent dreams."

"...I love you Espeon."

"And I love you too."

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
